<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Resort by WhutDooYooMeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660851">Last Resort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhutDooYooMeen/pseuds/WhutDooYooMeen'>WhutDooYooMeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cum everywhere, Cum shot, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Ejaculate, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flashing, Gangbang, Groping, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Shooting Guns, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhutDooYooMeen/pseuds/WhutDooYooMeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe finds herself backed into a corner and plays her only card.</p><p>A short, Ashe gangbang fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Resort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>B.O.B's robot body crashed to the ground as Ashe ducked behind a rock. In front of her was a cliff, and behind her, a dozen people who wanted her dead. She pressed her body against the rock while trying to find a way out. The gunfire behind her stopped and was replaced by footsteps coming her direction.</p><p>"Come on out now or we'll have to kill ya'!" One of the thugs yelled. They had ambushed her when she was vulnerable and were determined to get that bounty.</p><p>"Now boys can't we settle this like adults?" Ashe said as she slowly peaked out from her cover. A bullet whizzed by her head and she pulled back, "Guess that's a no."</p><p>"You're not getting out of this Ashe, might as well surrender!" Another one yelled. She was stuck in a hopeless situation that meant death either way. She considered jumping off the cliff to rob them of the satisfaction when it hit her. Satisfaction. Ashe threw her rifle out from her hiding place along with her sidearm.</p><p>"Alright then, don't shoot me," Ashe stepped out into full view, "I got another type of reward I think you boys will like more than money."</p><p>Ashe pulled her shirt open, exposing her breasts to the group. The wind tickled her nipples, causing them to become hard. The gang stared at her, guns still pointed, and a bead of sweat rolled down her head as she wondered if it will work. She's about to bolt for the cliff until they lower their guns and one of them speaks up.</p><p>"What are you playing at?"</p><p>"Well if you boys wanna let me go I'll let you have your way with me for as long as you want." Ashe winked. One of them built up enough courage to come to her, "Go on."</p><p>The man reached out, taking one breast in each hand, and softly groped Ashe's chest. The man's fingers running over her nipples made her shiver and she let out a small gasp. The man licked his lips and the others began to surround her. Their hands stripped her naked and explored her body, touching her butt, legs, pussy and everywhere else. Soon enough all the guys had their pants off and their dicks out, hard and ready to be pleasured.</p><p>"Be gentle with meEAHH!" Ashe was lifted off the ground, now being suspended by two of the men. The one grabbing her legs shifted forward and with one big thrust of his hips, plunged himself deep into Ashe's wet pussy. Her body tensed up as a reaction to the intruding object but eventually Ashe relaxed with a sigh as the others stepped forward. In each hand she took a cock and begun stroking, while another guys mounted her and used her tits for pleasure. She moaned with as she watched all these men lusting over her body like savages, a cry of pleasure leaving her lips with each trust into her body. Her pleasure was soon overtaken by pain as she felt one cock squeeze its way into her previously unused asshole. She screamed out profanities at the man but she wasn't able to say much before her head was yanked back and filled with another cock. She couldn't do anything but take the dicks who have by now begun using other pats of her body like her feet or armpits to accommodate the amount of men there were to pleasure.</p><p>Saliva ran down Ashe's face and cum dripped from everywhere as she climaxed more time than she could imagine. Her holes ached as the men fucked her for what felt like hours but as time went on she grew used to it. One by one the men left, drained of cum and pleasure until the final bandit shot one more load on her face, and walked away. Ashe lay there, still exhausted from being used and abused so much. She sat up and wiped cum from her eyes before snapping out of her daze. The taste of their seed permeated her mouth and she felt it all over her body. She stood up as well as she could and let cum drip out of her pussy and ass. Glancing over to B.O.B's body she saw the head, still powered and watching her. She instinctively covered her delicate areas, ignoring the semen covering her.</p><p>"How much of that did you watch you pervert?" She asked angrily. B.O.B's face made a worried look and Ashe kicked his head into his body. She stared down at him, before sighing and picking him up.</p><p>"C'mon you useless robot, we're goin' home." Ashe placed her hat over B.O.B's head and carried him away, headed for home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>